


【港玹九】When the darkness too bright 糜烂 6

by G612345



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G612345/pseuds/G612345
Summary: 我疯了，大家。速打。雷区勿看。
Kudos: 6





	【港玹九】When the darkness too bright 糜烂 6

**Author's Note:**

> 我疯了，大家。  
> 速打。  
> 雷区勿看。

郑在玹买了几瓶白酒。攥在手里。太阳穴紧崩地发痛。这都是金廷祐的阴谋吧？和Lucas一起合计的阴谋。自己真是个大傻子。

郑在玹无奈的笑着。只是觉得心脏被挖空了。自己相信的一切都是假的。从一开始就是个天大的笑话。金廷祐是否会在夜晚嘲笑他的愚蠢？自己在自以为是的感情春风得意的时候金廷祐是否觉得幼稚好笑？  
自己就是金廷祐利用的傀儡。但即使是这样，金廷祐需要什么他还是像狗一样听话的双手呈上。所谓的婚姻，发生的一切，都太可笑了吧？  
最让郑在玹感到可悲的是，他还是无时不刻的想着金廷祐在他身下委屈的样子。只有在这种时刻他在真正的拥有金廷祐。

既然要用身体来换取利益，那就好好利用。把他操坏。操到他动不了为止。

郑在玹像平时一样把门打开。心中却是前所未有的平静。门口的声响显然把在沙发上正在给金廷祐喂饭的Lucas吓了一大跳。他慌张的把自然而然放在金廷祐大腿内侧的手收了回来。

“在玹哥！“ Lucas惊呼，”廷祐他身体不太舒服，所以我才......“

“那么早就回来啦，怎么也不说一声，我都没去接你。“金廷祐打断Lucas不自然话语，站起来朝郑在玹走过去，露出笑容，双手搭在郑在玹的肩膀上，亲了他脸颊一下。

郑在玹温柔的把金廷祐的手从肩膀上拿了下来，丝毫看不出他早已死去的内心。他摸了摸金廷祐的头，  
“乖，去房间等我，我要跟Lucas说几句话。“ 金廷祐点了点头，抱了郑在玹一下，便拿着郑在玹的行李上楼回屋了。

Lucas拿着碗，站在一旁僵住了，似乎不知道该如何对突入起来的场面作出反应。

金廷祐把房门关上后，郑在玹把照片都扔到了桌子上。Lucas一眼就认出了几十张照片中其中几张是几年前的自己跟金廷祐。他发现了。Lucas慌张的退后了几步。

“是你没错吧？“ 从郑在玹仿佛是在问吃过饭没这类的话。

“......“ Lucas目光闪躲地顿了一下“我们很久之前确实在一起过，但是我们已经......”

“爸爸妈妈是不是正在被高利贷追债？逃去欧洲了？“ 郑在玹平静的说。

“你怎么...？“ Lucas错愕的瞪大眼睛，眼底闪过一丝恐慌，  
“你想干嘛？” 他声音微微颤抖。

“没干嘛。只不过事把你们家的债务都买了过来。把你爸爸妈妈都接回来了。” 郑在玹故意停顿了一下，观察着Lucas的反应。Lucas显然有些疑惑。他继续说道，

“我在西城的地下室给他们安排了住的地方。可能条件稍微差一点，没有安置床。不及五星级酒店，希望你不要介意。最近地下都比较潮湿，好像会感觉到比较冷。饭菜或许可以抓些老鼠和蟑螂吃。“郑在玹像是在谈论一个生意上的安排一样，毫无所谓的说到。

“你！！“ Lucas青筋暴起，”放了他们！！！你为什么要这样做！他们这个年纪承受不住的！！！！你他妈到底想干嘛！” 

“还听说之前你爸爸得罪了人，最近他们在花大价钱打听他人在哪。” 郑在玹看了眼Lucas继续说道，“其实就在那个地下室。找起来的话也蛮容易的。你说对吧？“ 他无视Lucas愤怒的注视。没想到Lucas比自己想的好激怒多了。Lucas现在看起来正在努力克制自己冲过来拧断自己的脖子。

”你到底想怎样，” Lucas胸口剧烈起伏着，手指关节被握的发白。

“这两天跟金廷祐过的很开心吧？把你们开心的样子展现给我看。”

“我们没有...！” Lucas激动地说到。

“那你爸妈...... 好我知道了。“ 郑在玹说罢便转身准备离去

“你！！“ Lucas猛的死死抓住郑在玹的手腕，似乎要把它掐断。  
片刻后，他深深地吸了一口气，似乎已经接受了事实。低声说道，

”求求你，不要伤害我父母。他们都是好人。“ 

“能不能放过金廷祐？让我承担一切。拜托了。求求你。” Lucas试图做最后的挣扎

郑在玹并没有理睬他。把他手扳开。

“告诉我我要怎样做。“ Lucas低下头，似乎要哭了。“求求你，不要伤害我的父母。”

“去操金廷祐。” 郑在玹顿了一下，“现在。当着我的面。按我说的做。“ 

Lucas把房门打开。金廷祐穿着白衬衫坐在床边，他十分惊讶是Lucas进来了。刚开口准备询问问什么，Lucas并没有理会他，径直走了过去，满脑子都是刚刚看到的爸爸妈妈被人用铁链拴在地下室的样子。抓着金廷祐的头发把他从床上摔到了地毯上。金廷祐挣扎着推开他。

金廷祐红着脸趴在地上大口呼吸着，觉得自己的心脏要跳出来了。他不知道自己又做错了什么。明明前一天晚上Lucas还抱着自己说着感人的话，为什么今天又这样。他以为他们已经完全和好了。是因为郑在玹回来了吗。是因为Lucas看到郑在玹跟自己亲密的样子又生气了吗吗？那昨天发生的一切都算什么？金廷祐脑子一片混乱。不知道是不是洗胃的缘故他觉得好难受。全身上下都好难受。

“Lucas...“ 他试图去拽Lucas的裤脚，想像前一天晚上一样让Lucas好好跟他说话。Lucas甩开了他。拿起方才郑在玹在外面买的白酒，抓住金廷祐的领子，按照郑在玹给他说的，从金廷祐的头顶把整瓶都倒了下去。白酒浸湿了金廷祐的全身，金廷祐觉得皮肤火辣辣的。头发上的水狼狈的一滴滴滴下来，辣的金廷祐睁不开眼。Lucas觉得自己什么也感受不到了，只是机械地做着自己该做的事。自己的父母......

“以前不是很喜欢喝吗？好久没喝了应该很想念吧？“ Lucas说罢把酒瓶扔到地上砸了个粉碎。郑在玹教自己说的话。

不知道是因为都湿透了还是被Lucas突然的暴怒吓得，金廷祐蜷缩在地上发抖。湿透了的白色衬衫紧紧贴在瘦弱白皙的肉体上。Lucas粗暴的捞起金廷祐的腰让他趴在地上，三两下扒下他的裤子，摁着他的后颈手指粗鲁的在他干涩的身体里进进出出。金廷祐觉得好冷，好难受，全身都辣辣湿湿的。他不自觉的趴在地上大哭。他不知道自己做错了什么，为什么要突然被Lucas这样对待。郑在玹在哪里，为什么不来救他。

金廷祐不停的对Lucas说着我错了，求求你停下来这类的话，Lucas却是越发的粗鲁，金廷祐的腰越来越软。等到金廷祐后穴略微有些湿润了，他便毫不犹豫的把他粗大的性器顶了进去。没有充分扩张的小小的后穴似乎要裂开了。金廷祐觉得自己被劈成了两半，痛苦的叫着，Lucas死死抓住金廷祐的两支胳膊在其腰后扣在一起，一下下狠狠顶着。金廷祐觉得自己就要死了。

“救命....“ 金廷祐的在Lucas身下挣扎着喊道。苍白的脸一直往门口看去，期待郑在玹来救他。  
“你疯了。救命......“ 金廷祐对Lucas喃喃道。他看到门口好像有一个人，是郑在玹。他一直都在。

“在玹，救我...“ 金廷祐像看到救命稻草似的朝郑在玹伸着手。手立即被Lucas搬回来，扣在身后，更加大力的欺负着他。金廷祐看着郑在玹，期待着他能把他从痛苦中解救出来。

郑在玹走了过来，把掐着金廷祐的下巴把他的头抬了起来。看着他满脸泪水的脸蛋，一个巴掌打了下去，金廷祐整个人都歪到了一边。Lucas在身后顿了一下，郑在玹看了一眼他，他便继续的在金廷祐身上抽插。金廷祐看上去马上就要昏厥了。

白皙的脸上留下了红红的巴掌印子。郑在玹抓着金廷祐的头发，抬起他的脸强迫他看着自己。

“你被多少男人上过？“ 金廷祐的眼睛半张着，似乎已经不会哭了，目光呆滞，好像一个快被玩坏的玩具。

“救我，在玹...“ 金廷祐绝望的喊道。虽然他已经知道郑在玹即将加入这残暴的行径。

救你？郑在玹觉得好笑

“这不是你本行吗？” 郑在玹继续说。

“Lucas...” 金廷祐终于明白了。郑在玹发现了。  
金廷祐试图又去摸在他身后狠狠干他的Lucas，转过头去，绝望的想让Lucas救自己。Lucas面无表情把他的手打掉，机械的用力干着金廷祐。  
为什么。金廷祐想不明白。为什么。眼前的两个人明明都爱自己，自己也爱他们，为什么会这样。之前幸福的样子不好吗。为什么会发生这一切。

郑在玹解开自己的裤腰带，把自己的巨大塞进了他的嘴里。一直到最深处。熟悉的感觉，干呕。只是这次连呕吐的力气都没有了。昨天刚洗完胃，稍微用力就痛的难受。金廷祐觉得疼的后脑一阵酥麻，好像真的要死了。呼吸也做不到了。他只会机械的迎合着前后两个口不断加速的抽插。

不知过了多久。在郑在玹的引导下，他们把柔软的金廷祐粗暴的翻过来，覆过去，不停的用力玩弄着。就像是一个塞满棉花的玩偶。金廷祐也不再做任何抵抗。都是徒劳的，他知道，他迟早会死在这两个人身下，早晚而已。自己却是活该。只是不知道这一天竟来的那么快。他嘴角挂着不知是谁的白浊微微张着已经被操的比不上的嘴，闭着眼睛，嘴里偶尔发出条件反射的哼哼唧唧的声音，脖子毫无任何力气的被身下的力量推的一动一动的。好像是要晕过去了。

郑在玹把自己的性器和Lucas的贴在一起，挤进了金廷祐被磨的滚烫发红的小口。金廷祐痛得大叫。他觉得自己清醒些了，挣扎着想把身上的两个男人推开，换来的却是两根粗大更加深入的插入。金廷祐觉得自己的肚子一凸一凸的，里面仿佛有什么怪物要把自己的身体顶穿。应该流血了吧，金廷祐迷迷糊糊的想着。

他觉得自己被操坏了。下身痛的发麻，腰完全使不上力，可悲的就像个提线木偶。自己要变成两半了。金廷祐眼前一片模糊。他觉得自己的嘴不知道被谁掰开了，一股暖流射了进来，腥腥的。  
“全部咽下去。” 金廷祐隐约听见有人说。他已经没有自己思考的能力了，听了那人的话喉结一滑，便吞了下去。  
或许是因为太腥，他不自觉得干呕了些出来，粘的嘴角都是白色。一个巴掌扇了下去，金廷祐被打得脸被侧向一边，腰被掐得好痛，后面也好痛，眼睛重的睁不开。最后绝望的从嘴里挤出来两个字，“救我。” 便晕了过去。

不知过了多久，晕过去又被痛醒，他被扔到了床上，让他趴着继续操，一会儿便又晕过去。Lucas和郑在玹把金廷祐肚子射的鼓鼓的后终于停了下来。醒来时金廷祐发现自己又被扔回了地上。腿大开着，自己已经没有力气将它合上。脸上身上的酒混着白浊液体，胸口也被揉掐得肿了起来。两个男人显然已经穿戴好，像是看怪物一样居高临下的看着躺在地毯上一丝不挂肮脏的自己。他好想哭，但是已经没有眼泪可以流出来了。

“廷祐表现得不错。不愧是个万人骑过的婊子。果然要这样被使用才对啊。你说对吧？“ 郑在玹踢了一脚金廷祐，用力掐了一下金廷祐胸前红透了立起的红缨，金廷祐痛得抖了一下。

“婊子跟我结婚了，不好好使用都对不起我在你身上花的那么多钱和精力。” 金廷祐闭上了眼睛。希望这一切能快点结束。

“好久没试过这种感觉了吧？很喜欢吧？“ 郑在玹继续说。

“不是....“ 金廷祐趴在地上虚弱的回应。

“大家操完你是不是要给你屁股里塞钱？“ 说着他便蹲下来把手指伸进了被操翻了出来的熟透了个花穴里，带出来了一些不知道是谁的白色液体。金廷祐因为下体的酸痛不断颤抖着。不知道是不是又要晕过去了，微张着眼睛眼睛嘴唇微微动着，似乎在叫着Lucas，但是声音小到没人听得见。金廷祐隐约看到Lucas在一旁面无表情的看着。他的心脏痛的不行。

“果然可以塞很多钱的呢。”  
说完郑在玹便用力的摁住金廷祐的鼓鼓小腹，圆鼓鼓的肚子里的精液被挤的从后穴里喷了出来。

“你他妈就是个玩具。专门被人操的玩具。” 因为用力的按压，金廷祐在地上不断痉挛着。郑在玹又踢了他屁股一脚，金廷祐轻轻呻吟了一些，便毫无反应了。

看金廷祐又晕了过去，郑在玹似乎觉得丧失了乐趣。他让Lucas把金廷祐处理干净便离开了。

Lucas心疼的将地上的小人抱了起来。他的心彻底的碎掉了。金廷祐是世界上最珍贵的东西，自己最珍视的宝物。现在被自己糟蹋的像一个布娃娃。自己就是这场暴行恐怖的帮凶，一切的始作俑者。他温柔的清洗着金廷祐，怀里的人一点反应都没有。Lucas的泪水不自觉地往下掉。或许前一天金廷祐死掉了是对金廷祐最好的选择。他胡思乱想着。  
他温柔的抚摸着金廷祐身上的每一寸肌肤，红了或是青了，都深深扎在他的心脏。

金廷祐在温水的冲洗下逐渐清醒了过来。看着帮他清洗的Lucas，他的努力抬着头看着Lucas的眼睛。

“为什么。为什么要这样对我。” 金廷祐试图抓住Lucas的手，用仅有的力气问道。他太想知道为什么了。郑在玹生气他可以理解。Lucas为什么也......

Lucas内心一震慌乱。他对不起金廷祐。但是他没有办法。他就是个混蛋。最终非但没有救他，还是跟凶手一起奸污了金廷祐，自己也是十恶不赦。他不知道该怎么回答。便把金廷祐的手扳开了。继续为金廷祐机械地清洗着。金廷祐绝望的闭上眼睛，头侧向一边，试图把自己缩在一起。他挣脱了Lucas搂着他的手，把头沉到浴缸里。

柔软的头发在水里松散的漂浮着，下面是精致苍白的脸。面孔上看不到任何希望。雪白的身体上都是暴行留下的印记。透过水看上去红红的，格外柔软。无论谁看都是可怜的人。

Lucas看得入迷。直到水里的人开始痛苦的咳嗽痉挛，他才反应过来，赶忙把金廷祐从水里拉了出来。

“你昨天不是答应我不要死了吗！！“ Lucas抱着金廷祐惊恐的大叫。

金廷祐并没有挣扎，像行尸走肉般被Lucas抱着，

“请杀了我吧，Lucas。求你了。“ 他在Lucas怀里说。


End file.
